memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Pike (Kelvin Timeline)
Admiral Christopher Pike, sometimes known as "Chris", was a Starfleet officer who served as an instructor at Starfleet Academy during the 23rd century. He convinced James T. Kirkto join Starfleet. Pike also became the first captain of the USS Enterprise and served in that position when the starship launched during a crisis in 2258. After being held captive by Nero, however, Pike gave command over to Spock. Subsequently, Pike was promoted to the rank of admiral. Pike was killed in 2259, in a revenge attack by Khan Noonien Singh, though Kirk led the Enterprise towards the eventual capture of Khan. A memorial service was thereafter held to honor Admiral Pike and other fallen Starfleet officers. Early life Christopher Pike was born in Mojave on Earth. At some point during his life, Alexander Marcus talked Pike into enlisting in Starfleet. Starfleet career Sometime after a devastating attack on the USS Kelvin in 2233, Pike wrote a dissertation on the ship and the actions of its final commanding officer, George Kirk. By 2255, Pike was a captain serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet Academy. He was at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa when he encountered George Kirk's son, James T. Kirk, who was involved in a bar fight with several cadets under Pike's supervision. After halting the fight, Pike dared Kirk to enlist in Starfleet in order to achieve more than his father. In 2258, Pike attended a hearing of the Starfleet Academy Board when Kirk was accused of having cheated on the Kobayashi Maru test. Commanding officer of the USS Enterprise Also in 2258, Pike was assigned to command the new Federation flagship, the USS Enterprise, on her maiden voyage. The voyage was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from Vulcan, and Pike led a Starfleet taskforce to aid in the evacuation of the planet. Encountering the Romulan mining vessel''Narada'', Pike commanded the Enterprise in its first combat situation, before taking a shuttlecraft to the Narada at the demand of Nero, the Narada's captain. En route, Pike deployed Kirk, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, and Chief Engineer Olson to the Narada's drill platform to disable it. He also promoted Commander Spock to acting captain and Kirk to acting first officer. Pike was interrogated by Nero and his first officer, Ayel, as to the codes for Earth's planetary defenses. Initially resisting, Pike was subdued by use of a Centaurian slug, which forced him to reveal the information Nero wanted. Soon after, however, he was rescued by Kirk and returned to the Enterprise. Even when weakened, Pike used a Romulan disruptor Kirk had acquired from Ayel to defend himself and Kirk, when a Romulan attempted to prevent his escape. Following the successful conclusion of the mission and the destruction of the Narada, Pike was promoted to admiral, with Kirk relieving him as captain of the Enterprise. Pike's injuries required him to use a wheelchair during the relief ceremony. (Star Trek) Pike oversaw Kirk's recitation of the Captain's Oath. Later career A year later, still using a cane to walk, Pike received a report from Spock that Kirk had violated the Prime Directive on Nibiru, and lied about it in his captain's log. Pike summoned Spock and Kirk to his office at Starfleet Headquarters, where he admonished Kirk for exposing the Enterprise to the planet's primitive inhabitants, and accused him of arrogance. He informed Kirk that the Admiralty had relieved him of his command, and that Kirk would return to the Academy. Despite his anger, Pike still felt there was potential in Kirk, and after subsequently being reappointed as captain of the Enterprise, he spoke to Alexander Marcus about appointing Kirk as his first officer. Marcus agreed, and Pike met with Kirk in a bar, informing him of Marcus' decision. He then told Kirk to get dressed for a summit in the Daystrom Conference Room regarding a bombing in London. Marcus announced to those attending that they were being sent on a manhunt for the perpetrator, a traitor named John Harrison, who was actually the AugmentKhan Noonien Singh. Kirk expressed skepticism over why "Harrison" had attacked somewhere as public as the Kelvin Memorial Archive, then realized the assailant would be aware protocol would dictate a summit like this one; Khan suddenly appeared in a jumpship and opened fire. Pike was shot in the chest, and Spock carried him to safety. As he lay dying, Spock attempted a mind meld to comfort him, but Pike suddenly died. Kirk, after disabling Khan's vehicle, returned to find Pike was dead. The incident left Kirk consumed by grief and anger. Marcus blamed himself for Pike's death and agreed to Kirk requesting a new mission to hunt down and terminate "Harrison" himself. Marcus, in order to cause a war with the Klingon Empire and cover up his actions ordered Kirk to kill "Harrison" using advanced long-range torpedoes. Upon retaking command of the Enterprise, Kirk announces Pike's death to the crew, calling him their former captain and friend but chooses to arrest "Harrison" rather than kill him. On Qo'noS, "Harrison" surrenders upon learning of the number of torpedoes and Kirk accepts his surrender in honor of Pike. However, he attempts to ineffectually assault "Harrison" before taking him into custody. Afterwards, when Kirk was poisoned, he heard Pike's voice alongside his parents as he lay between life and death, until Dr. McCoy was able to heal him. Nearly a year later, Kirk presided over a memorial service for the lives lost because of Khan, including Pike. During the service, Kirk tells the crowd then when Pike gave him command, he made him recite the Captain's Oath which Kirk quotes as part of his speech. Relationships Friendships James T. Kirk Christopher Pike and James T. Kirk had virtually a father-son relationship; Pike was the one who convinced Kirk to enlist in Starfleet and to make something of himself. Even after Pike had to demote Kirk for contravening regulations, Pike wanted Kirk as his own first officer and did his best to encourage Kirk despite this setback. Kirk was later informed that Pike had done a lot to speak in Kirk's favor during the aforementioned disciplinary hearing. When Khan Noonien Singh attacked the meeting of Starfleet brass in San Francisco, Pike was killed, and Kirk was distraught, weeping at the loss of his mentor and becoming consumed with vengeance. However, Kirk later recalled Pike having made him swear to the Captain's Oath, and how it called him to be an explorer, not an executioner. He later let go of his vengeance and arrested Khan instead in honor of Pike. Some four years after Pike's death, Kirk reflected on his decision to join Starfleet on Pike's "dare" and considered giving up his command for a position at Starbase Yorktown, though he ultimately chose to remain and command the USS Enterprise-A. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet admirals